


The Bodyguard

by MissMc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, F/F, kara is still an alien just not supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMc/pseuds/MissMc
Summary: The bodyguard AU no one really asked for but everyone got.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so let me know if there's any mistakes!

Kara sighed and tightened the tie around her neck.

Today was her first day as a body guard and she was nervous. Not nervous that she was going to get hurt, she was an alien for gods sake, but nervous because her new job description was “be a rock and absorb nothing, except bullets.” Bullets were the easy part but keeping her opinion to herself was not in her nature.

This new job was thanks to her older sister Alex who thought it was time Kara got a ‘real’ job and stopped being someone's assistant. Kara didn’t see the appeal until she heard how much she’d be paid. It was nothing to sniff at and with medical bills coming her way from Midvale, she needed it.

“You ready?” Alex was adjusting her earpiece in front of the mirror before turning to look at Kara. “You buttoned your shirt wrong.”

Kara looked down and frowned, “I’m not used to wearing a suit.”

“You’ll get used to it quickly, you’ll practically never be out of it.”

* * *

 

Kara's new boss was Lena Luthor, the sister of Lex, the notorious Metropolis criminal. Kara knew taking this job was a risk and could easily blow her cover but at least this way she could keep a close eye on the workings of the Luthors.

Stepping out of the elevator, Kara made her way over to the reception desk. "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, Ms. Luthor's new bodyguard."

The woman behind the desk seemed a little surprised when she mentioned she was a bodyguard but gave Kara a warm smile nonetheless.

"Of course, Ms. Luthor's office is over there, she said to send you straight in."

 

Kara thanked her and made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked before stepping inside. The office was brightly lit from the large window behind the desk. Lena was sitting in her chair, back turned to Kara, in a heated conversation on the phone. Kara cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Lena took this an opportunity to end her call and turn to face Kara. The surprise on her face was obvious. Kara nervously shifted under the scrutiny of Lena's gaze.

"Good morning Ms. Luthor. I'm Kara Danvers, your new bodyguard."

Lena composed herself enough to return Kara's smile. She stood from behind her desk and offered her hand to Kara.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Danvers but please, call me Lena. Ms Luthor reminds me of my mother." Lena's tone turned dark at the mention of her mother.

"Of course, Lena. And please, feel free to call me Kara."

Lena's smile quickly turned to blushing when she realized she was still holding Kara's hand.

Lena turned and returned to her desk, putting some distant between herself and Kara.

"Unfortunately Kara, your job won't be too exciting. You'll be here with me at office mostly and escorting me on any business meetings or events. There's a desk just outside my door which is where you'll be posted and every morning my assistant will email you my schedule. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds just fine, Lena, thank you."

"I'm afraid I must get to work now, I'll see you later for the shareholder meeting at 1pm."

 

Kara left the office and sank into her chair. Her job was going to a  _lot_ more distracting than she initially thought.

 

Why did Lena have to be so attractive?!

 

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in italics are Kara's thoughts, I thought it'd be interesting to try!

Kara’s first week as a bodyguard couldn’t have went smoother. All she had to do was walk beside Lena and look tough. Easy.

Well, not that easy. She’s not tough looking and Lena had been receiving backlash because of her new hire. Lena reassured her that she felt safe with her around and she didn’t care what the media thought. The media had a frenzy looking into Kara’s history. Luckily, Alex had warned her this would happen and told the company to hide as much on Kara as they could. All they could find was where she grew up and some college pictures. Nothing embarrassing.

Another issue had been Kara’s crush on Lena. Kara tried her best to avoid Lena but when her job was to basically to be Lena’s shadow, it wasn’t easy. Kara decided not to tell Alex about her crush since all that would get her is a lecture on professionalism.

Lena wasn’t making it any easier on Kara easier. Her skirts seemed to get shorter and her heels higher. The appreciative looks she gave Kara when she thought she wasn’t looking made it hard to breath. Kara was also wrong that she’d have to keep her opinion to herself. Lena seemed to value Kara’s thoughts, even when she insisted it wasn’t her place.

“Kara, I have a gala tomorrow night and I need to find a dress. Call the driver and tell him to meet us downstairs.”

Kara nodded and alerted the driver.

“ _Great._ ” she thought. The last thing she needs right now is Lena parading around in front of her in dresses that clung to her body and asking for Kara’s opinion. The woman would look amazing in a bin bag, but that wasn’t exactly a professional or normal thing to say to someone, never mind your boss.

* * *

 

On the drive to the dress shop, Lena seemed to be shifting nervously in her seat. Kara longed to ask her what was wrong but professionalism, remember?

_Fuck professionalism._

“Lena, is there something on your mind?” _See, that wasn’t too bad right?_

“Actually yes, but I’m a bit unsure on how to bring it up...”

_Damn, she should have kept quiet. She’s about to get fired or told off for her obvious crush being inappropriate._

“Well, I need a date and since you’ll be with me anyway, I thought it’d make sense for you to be my date...”

_This is a joke, right?! Lena fricking Luthor just asked her on a date, Lena Luthor her boss, Lena Luthor her hot boss! Okay Kara stop freaking out and answer her_.

“Um, wow, Lena, I’d love to be your date.”

_Alex is going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter but I wanted to post this tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but let me know if I should continue and I'll do my best to make the chapters longer
> 
> Tumblr; flyingfucksicle


End file.
